


Unexpected

by csichick_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy never thought HE would be The One, but here they are…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).



As Percy looks over at the other occupant of the bed, he’s still not sure how this happened. He and Oliver have been best friends since they were eleven, but he still never expected this. He dated Penelope, married Audrey and had two kids with her. But then things with Audrey fell apart and Oliver was there to pick up the pieces. When he moved in with Oliver, it was temporary. Percy just needed time to find his own place. He didn’t put too much thought into why every flat he looked at had something wrong with it, especially since Oliver was in no hurry to get rid of him.

And then one night it happened. They’d had too much to drink and fell into bed together. Percy offered to move out the next day, but Oliver just laughed and said he wouldn’t be opposed to it happened again.

And that brings them to tonight. The night that Percy stopped pretending that he and Oliver are just two friends platonically sharing a flat and told his family that the two of them are a couple. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but complete acceptance – even from his ex-wife – wasn’t it. As Oliver snores softly next to him in bed, Percy can’t help but smile. Percy never thought HE would be The One, but here they are… and he wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
